


春归怨

by MoeFantine



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeFantine/pseuds/MoeFantine





	春归怨

今夜的醍醐府内可谓热闹非凡。

流光溢彩的大堂内，台上的舞者风姿绰约，台下丝竹与歌声和鸣，觥筹交错，席间满载着一片繁荣欢乐的景象。多宝丸坐在大堂正中的席位上，一面欣赏着台下的歌舞，一面端起一只斟满了酒的玉斛，他悄悄地用眼角的余光看向一旁的兄长，想看看那人的反应，而百鬼丸像是觉得吵闹似的，紧绷着脸，两手规规矩矩地放在膝上，面上居然显现出了些许拒绝的神色来。

前几日，多宝丸听多罗罗说，从前他们二人结伴流浪时，哥哥曾倾心于一个歌声美妙绝伦的女人。可好景不长，他们二人相识没过几天，那苦命的女子便在战乱中死去了。

知道这件事后，多宝丸心中记挂着兄长或许是喜爱欣赏歌乐，便出高价请了有名的歌舞乐团来府上表演。他满以为这次百鬼丸会玩得尽兴，不料现下他仍是一副兴致缺缺的模样，多宝丸眼看着他在席上坐立难安，东瞅瞅西看看，仿佛是不习惯这嘈杂热闹的环境似的，只怕是看在自己的面子上才没捂住耳朵。

多宝丸在心中悄悄叹了口气，只觉得好气又好笑，面上却仍是不动声色，只做出一副悠闲啜饮的模样。他心中暗暗叫苦，只道自己实在是做不来这类讨好别人的事，从前只要他一声令下，便有大把的人使出浑身解数来讨要自己的欢心，他从来只知道被人宠爱的美妙滋味，哪曾遭受过这种冷遇。

而前头的那几个舞伎见一旁那面色冷淡的男子仿佛对她们的表演不为所动，便暗暗扭转舞步，朝着他的席位走过去。她们扭着纤腰欺身上前，把百鬼丸围在中间，拎起了酒杯欲与他调笑。让客人觉得不尽兴便是砸了自家招牌，更何况这席上的两位还是那声名显赫的大人物，于是她们决心要使出些手段来诱惑他。

有人撩起了他的头发，有人勾着他的肩膀，低伏在他耳边轻语，更有甚者直接撩开了他敞着的的衣襟，跨坐在他身上，将伸手进去轻车熟路地抚摸他的胸膛。百鬼丸从未想过自己会遭受这种待遇，他仿佛受了惊似的连连向后退去，那些女人的脂粉香气熏得他的脑袋有些昏昏沉沉，她们赤裸裸的触碰也让他觉得无所适从。他平日里清心寡欲，从不过问男女之事，所以也不知道该如何应付女人。

而多宝丸跟着父亲南征北伐，自小便见惯了许多场面，眼下这场景根本不足为奇。只是看着他这在战场上英姿勃发、能杀能打的兄长被一群女人撩拨得不知所措、满脸通红的模样，多宝丸心里隐隐有些想笑，却又想多看一会儿，只因他这副模样实在可爱极了。

百鬼丸怕极了她们的挑逗与触碰，他倒是不会出手伤人，只不过一直这样扭着身子躲避着也着实难受。他想开口求饶，却又觉得去求一群女人实在是臊得慌，推搡间，话没说出几个字，一张白净面皮却早已红了个透。而那些舞伎见他生得一副剑眉星目、英气逼人的俊俏模样，冰块一样的冷淡表情下却是个极易害羞的性子，更是觉得他可爱有趣，便存了心思想要逗弄他。

此时的多宝丸已在心里笑够了，想着是该给他大哥个台阶下了，再由着她们胡来，大哥过会子怕是要闹脾气了。于是他稍微咳了一咳，挥手笑道：“各位姐姐，我家大哥性格文静，可从来没见过这等阵势，大家可莫要把他给吓着了。”

那几个舞伎得了令，便立刻从他身边退了开来。多宝丸使了个眼色，门口的侍卫便带着领头的那几个去领了赏钱，一屋子的人转眼间便退下了。

刚才还热热闹闹的宴席，转瞬就变得冷清下来了。百鬼丸在席位上低着头呆坐着，他没有心思整理自己被那些女人扯乱了的发带和衣襟，刚才演奏过的歌声与舞乐，他也已全然记不起来了，他不知道自己听了多少进去，他只知道，在歌声刚响起的一瞬间，他便想起了美绪——是了，倘若美绪在场的话，她的歌声与刚才乐器的演奏搭配起来，一定更加精妙绝伦，她的歌声一定比在场任何一位女子都要优美动听。

他一闭上眼睛，美绪巧笑嫣然的面庞仿佛就在他眼前，她依旧穿着那条鲜红色的裙子，呢喃细语般轻柔的歌声就像天鹅绒一般柔软而温暖，好似就唱在自己耳边。

百鬼丸知道自己为什么如此抗拒这场表演，因为这场华丽的歌舞没有让他感到一丝一毫的享受，反倒彻彻底底勾起了他对美绪的思念。这思念带着泪里的苦、沾着血里的腥，令他回想起那个杀戮的夜晚——那遍地的血液与尸块曾是很长时间以来他噩梦的源头。

多宝丸不动声色地站起身来，走到他的席边，他看着百鬼丸仍旧只是一动不动地坐着，只当他是被刚才的情景吓坏了，便笑着揽过他的肩膀安慰他，道：“兄长现在也算是我们家族里名正言顺的长子了，要讨兄长欢心的人，多得怕是能一路排到西街去。况且，你好歹也算是个美男子，面对姑娘们那么卖力的表演却无动于衷，人家总归是要伤心的。”

百鬼丸乖顺地任他揽着，他把身体靠过去时，还能嗅到他锦袍上淡淡的酒香。多宝丸说过的那些话他听得有些云里雾里，他不懂弟弟口中的“美男子”到底是什么意思，他转过头来便对上了多宝丸那双眼波流转的狭长凤目，见他正笑意盈盈地盯着自己，心里顿时觉得安心了不少。

其实百鬼丸知道，这是弟弟特意为他筹办的宴席，但他无法真正摆脱那些噩梦一样的往事，正如他无法强迫自己大笑出声，做出个开心享乐的模样，仿佛他这样做，就彻底辜负了那个还怀抱着梦想就死去了的女孩。

青年俊俏的眉眼间笼罩着一片深深的哀切，有几滴眼泪不合时宜地从他脸上滑了下来，冰冰凉凉，在一片暖融融的氛围中显得有些突兀。是对美绪的思念，还是对弟弟的愧疚？百鬼丸也不明白，他到底是为什么而落泪。

多宝丸见一旁的兄长突然小声啜泣起来，心中吃了一惊，忙凑上前去过问，而百鬼丸只是低垂着脑袋偎在他身旁，闷声不响。他心中有些懊恼，他饶是自小跟随着父亲在复杂的人堆里长大，从小便见过了各式怪奇人物，在面对兄长时也依旧是个纯真性情。他整日忙前忙后，一门心思只想哄百鬼丸开心，哪儿是为了看他眼下这泪珠不停的委屈模样。他见他只是径自掉泪、不言不语，觉得自己说多了也许是多余，只好再把他往怀里搂得紧了些，让他靠在自己肩上啜泣，以此给他一些慰藉。

多宝丸没有怨过无法领受他的心意的兄长，他一直觉得，只要认定了自己是心甘情愿地做这些事，就再没有去人前讨赏的道理。只是时间一长，他难免会怀疑自己是否真的没有察言观色的能力，一想起这些事情来，他便从心底涌起一股无力感。

自己仿佛无论如何也揣摩不透哥哥的心思。

近些天下过一场小雨，那灼烈的日头似乎也被洗刷过了，白日里纵使日光高照，空气也依旧凉爽怡人。

不远处，百鬼丸正在树下练剑，而多宝丸坐在房门前，一面远远地望着他，一面在手里掂了只雀儿逗弄喂食。

纵使他早已见识过兄长使剑时的潇洒模样，现下看他舞剑，也依旧忍不住出声惊叹。那挥剑时的利落、斩落时的果断，仿佛有花瓣飘落在他眼前也能够尽数斩碎；那配上双剑的义肢与他肉身的残肢搭配起来，更像是生来就要为他战斗所支配似的浑然天成。

突然间，远处传来一道噼里啪啦的声响，多宝丸正逗弄鸟儿，猝不及防被吓了一跳。多宝丸原以为他是不慎将自己伤着了，放飞了鸟儿便急急地走过去查看，原来是百鬼丸右手的义肢折断了，那老旧的木头碎成了屑，看样子已是不能修好，只能换新了。那副义肢本就已经有些年头，它们跟着他临风沐雨、冒雪披霜，就像忠心耿耿的部下一般，刚才他习武时，或许是因为多使了些力，本就有些松动的木头终于杠不住武器的重击而粉碎了。

多宝丸握着他的胳膊来回检查了几次，确定了他的肉身没有受伤，这才放下心来。他想，除了那只坏掉的义肢外，趁着这次机会把哥哥身上的其他义肢也都换新才好——哥哥腿上的那支义肢也已经很旧了。

他在心里已经打定了主意，把上上下下的小事全部打点好了，作坊那边也早就派人去打过了招呼，叮嘱工匠一定要准备上好的木材。又担心他没有右手，平日里诸多事情不方便，便派去了两个贴身小厮服侍他。而就当他准备带着百鬼丸去工坊里，让制作义肢的工匠替他量量尺寸时，他那性情捉摸不定的兄长却开始躲在屋子里不出门了。

这下多宝丸可真是猜不透他兄长心里在想些什么了。如果说一场戏、一场舞无法让他顽的尽兴，那旁人的确无法勉强他什么，只是这替他重做义肢也算不上坏事，为何他就如此抗拒呢？不论多宝丸站在门外如何苦口婆心地唤他，好话说了个遍，那屋子也仍旧是房门紧闭。多宝丸像他二人的母亲，生来便是随和温柔的性子，不爱逼迫别人做事，现在反倒成全了他。多宝丸原本记挂着兄长行动不方便，心里还想着得让匠人早日把那义肢做出来给他安上才是，没想到他自个儿倒还别扭上了，徒留自己一人在这急得像是热锅上的蚂蚁。

他心里固然急躁，却也知道百鬼丸性格倔强，不好硬逼着他做事，只得抽了空悄悄问过那两个服侍他的小厮，他大哥生活上可有不便，得知那两个小厮已把他伺候得万分周全，这才放下心来。

过了三五天，他路过百鬼丸的房门前，发现这次他没有把门关个严实，人却躺在门口的木地板上睡着了。天渐渐地暖和起来了，正是从春过渡到夏的时节，这几日他整日关着门，现在也许终于觉得闷热了。但现下已是傍晚，多宝丸担心他睡在外面受凉，正要把自己的袍子解了给他盖上，却似乎看到他腰上挂着一只什么东西。他定睛一看，那竟是一只黑色的猫儿，正抻长了毛茸茸的身体挂在百鬼丸的腰上打着呼噜。

那黑猫应该是外面的野猫，却一副不怎么怕人的样子，见多宝丸直盯着自己看，也只是抬起两只短短的小爪子，用两个圆溜溜的黑眼珠子瞅着他。它通体全黑，只有四只爪子是雪一样的白色，密实的毛发像雪一般蓬松，只不过可能流浪久了，没吃饱过肚子，看起来仍是有些瘦弱。多宝丸看着这野猫仿佛喜爱亲近他大哥似的，竟主动趴到他身上睡觉，不由笑出了声。他悄悄走上前去，把它从百鬼丸身上抱起来，轻声说道：“大哥前几日腰上才受了些伤，你可莫要把他的伤口压坏了。”

他见那猫儿生得毛茸茸的可爱模样，便想伸手抚摸，那黑猫见多宝丸的手指朝着自己的脑袋伸过去，下意识嗷呜一口便咬了上去，却只是松松地虚含住了，牙上并未使力。见那人手指未动，猫儿也似乎明白了眼前人无意伤害他，便心虚地松开了口，黑溜溜的大眼睛直瞅着他，伸出小舌头讨好地舔了舔那被自己咬过的地方。

“你俩这种地方倒是像极了。”

多宝丸笑出了声，揉揉它蓬松的小脑袋，又使唤一旁的下人进厨房拿了些烤过的鱼来喂给它。一旁的百鬼丸仍酣睡未醒，多宝丸也怕惊扰了他，言语动作间都悄悄的。那猫儿也是饿极了，食物摆在面前也不疑有他，将个脑袋扎进碗里吃得狼吞虎咽，多宝丸坐在旁边，看它吃得一副心满意足的模样，又突然想起这几日自己连番关爱兄长，却总是碰钉子的事，心里便暗自叹了口气。

“只不过，他要是像你这样容易满足就好了。”

百鬼丸已经差不多习惯没有右臂的日子了。那日断了的那截义肢与尖刀被他仔细地用布包好，放在了柜子里。

与四处流浪的时候不同，现在几乎所有的事情都有人为他做了，而那两个弟弟送来的小厮也着实伶俐，每日伺候他沐浴更衣、装扮梳洗，在生活上几乎没什么要他操心的地方。自己不像多宝丸还要帮着父亲处理政务，他每日也的确过得悠闲。

但百鬼丸明白，与其说是悠闲，倒不如说自己确实是在逃避。

他不停地抗拒着想要为他定做新义肢的多宝丸。他明白，从以前到现在，他抗拒了许多弟弟为他所做的大大小小的事情，或许他早就已经彻底伤了他的心。他知道，他这个大哥不该对弟弟那样肆无忌惮地撒娇，自己从未尽到身为兄长的责任，而多宝丸也确实没必要为自己做那些事情。

并且，那些魔神可不会善罢甘休，它们不知什么时候还会再找上门来，如果见了他一副毫无设防、甚至连义肢都没装的样子，后果将不堪设想。

但他从小到大只用养父为他雕刻的义肢，时间长了，他便觉得理所应当，也早已经习惯了这件事。他不舍得换下那粗糙的义肢，因为那是他临出家门前，匠人最后一次亲手为他换上的物件，那里面饱含了他对自己的盼望与惦念。当他挥剑时，他能清晰地看到木头上一道道用刀雕刻打磨出的痕迹，这是那对他恩重如山的父亲为他亲手锻造的双臂。只有在义肢粉碎的那一刻，他才猛然记起，自己从没想过珍惜它们的寿命，他只当那慈眉善目的匠人还依旧陪伴在自己身边，纵使坏了，也能够替他修整。

而实际上，他已经有数年没有见过养父了。

那个当初把他捡回来抚养长大的男人，他甚至不确定他还在不在人世。有几次，他想回到当初那个小小的村落，他又想起自己刚走的时候，那个地方的战乱仍尚未平息，而自己整日忙着与魔神厮杀打斗，也从未回家看望过他。

他怕他辛辛苦苦赶回去见他，却只能听到他的死讯。

他曾失去过太多。身体、父母、深爱的女子，每一次都带给了他长久不消的痛，他已经不想再经历那不见天日的绝望与黑暗了，如果这份自欺欺人能让他觉得舒适自在，他便不想再做出任何改变。他想起多宝丸这几日望着他时担忧的模样，更觉得自己无颜面对他，只想把这个混乱的自己彻底埋藏起来。

也不知是否因为脱离战场太久，自己终于开始变得懦弱了。

这日傍晚，百鬼丸正在屋内昏昏沉沉地睡着，却听到屋外断断续续传来了陌生人说话的声音。他迷迷瞪瞪睁开眼，门外的多宝丸上前敲了敲他的房门，笑吟吟地开口道：“哥哥，你可知道是谁来了？”

百鬼丸暗自思忖，自己没甚么朋友，更没有别的亲近的人，眼下还有谁的到来能让自己觉得惊喜呢？而当他揉了揉眼睛，迷糊着打开房门时，他终日挂念着的那匠人就站在他眼前，慈祥地笑着望着他。

多年未见，那匠人已然变得有些苍老了，鬓发与腮边的胡须皆沾染上了白色，他佝偻着脊背，背上着一个竹篓，穿着一身粗布短衣。他看着自己这个引以为傲的养子出落得英俊潇洒、一身贵气，心里顿时觉得安慰了不少，也弥补了这些年来未能陪伴他的缺憾，且自己原本就觉得他不像是普通人家的孩子，现在知道了他原是出身于贵族世家，便也不奇怪了。

百鬼丸看他站在自己面前，觉得他像是变老了，又像是没变，这场景仿佛好像又回到了自己与他同住一个小木屋的多年前。他愣愣地看着自己一直挂念着的养父，口中还未言语，眼泪却先从两腮旁淌了下来。那匠人看着他流泪，以为他是想起了什么伤心事，忙有些慌乱地上前安抚道：“怎的多日不见，百鬼丸倒变得爱哭了。”他还不知道，现在的百鬼丸能看见、能听见了，却还是像小时候那样，一面出声安慰，一面拍着他的后背哄他。

他们几个人进了屋，匠人为百鬼丸安上了他为他制作的新的义肢，还特意留下几副备用的给他。为了答谢他，多宝丸想要留他在府上多住几日，他看着这温文尔雅的少爷，叹了口气，道：“实不相瞒，我养育百鬼丸十几年，与他感情深厚，早已亲如父子，我不图甚么好处，只求他往后的生活能够圆满幸福。就算到了今日，一想起当初刚捡到他时，他那悲惨模样，我对他的生身父母仍有怪罪。若不是您把我寻到，说他不肯用别人换上的义肢，我恐怕这辈子都不会踏进府上一步。”

如此这般，虽有不舍，那匠人在忙完他的活计之后便还是离开了。

多宝丸看到百鬼丸面上终于有了些喜悦生动的表情，他的心情也跟着雀跃了起来。此次把兄长的养父寻来，着实让多宝丸多费了些功夫，前些日子，他看到百鬼丸总是对着那断掉的义肢发呆，心里便略猜出了一二，想着他或许是不舍得换下那养父为他制作的义肢，便派人连夜打探，寻到那当初将他养大的匠人，与他讲了事情原委，盼他能够来醍醐府一趟。他未提前通知兄长，也是看着他连续几日精神不振的模样，想着给他一个惊喜。

他们终归是兄弟，多宝丸在心里想着。普天之下，如果他都不明白他，还有谁能够明白他呢？

百鬼丸立在那里望着那匠人离去的背影，面上一片不舍，此去经年，下次再见面已不知是什么时候，只不过这次能确定他近年来安好无恙，也算是了却了他一桩心事。

他转过身来，看到多宝丸立在他身后，张了张口，欲说几句道谢的话，嘴却被胶住了似的张也张不开。多宝丸在一旁见他一副眼神躲闪、欲言又止模样，心里料想到他要说些什么，便也不愿为难他，只淡淡一笑，大方地朝着他展开双臂。

百鬼丸犹豫了一下，慢慢地伸出胳膊搂抱住了他，而多宝丸更加用力地拥住了他，悄悄与他额头相抵。百鬼丸孤独惯了，不太习惯与人亲密，但只与他在一块时，无论多么亲近也不觉得别扭。他这才发现，过了这么些年，多宝丸渐渐比自己个子高了，身材也比自己略魁梧一些，他这个弟弟越来越成熟懂事了，行为言语间也愈发像个长兄模样，自己却仍是多年前那个爱闹别扭的少年，也越来越喜爱撒娇了。

想来这也都是他的错，百鬼丸把脑袋埋在他肩颈处，闷声赌气地想着。到了此刻，他竟是有些自暴自弃了，觉得现下这样心安理得地享受这份温柔，也没什么不好。

下过雨的天明镜似的锃亮，呼吸间，一股淡淡的泥土香味沁入脾肺，令人心醉。两人在树下短暂地拥抱着，一时间都未言语，只享受着这片刻的祥和宁静，只是其中那份感情，他们二人心中早已知悉，不言而喻。


End file.
